


Вопрос власти

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  ivycross "A Question of Command", разрешение на перевод получено.</p><p>Маккою не дает покоя вопрос, почему Спок не хочет отбирать власть у капитана. Но на это есть свои причины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос власти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Question of Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484730) by [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross). 



  
– Я просто не понимаю.  
Спок остановился и повернулся к доктору Маккою, произнесшему эти слова. Тот стоял, сложив руки на груди, и сверлил вулканца взглядом.  
– Что именно вам непонятно? – Спок склонил голову, глядя на прищурившегося доктора.  
– Почему за все это время вы и пальцем не пошевелили, чтобы подняться по карьерной лестнице. Совершенно нормально желать занять более высокую позицию, что для вас значит – стать капитаном. Но вы так ничего и не сделали, чтобы изменить свой статус на корабле.  
Маккой шагнул ближе, и Спок заметил маленькие бежевые пластыри под его туникой. Он приподнял уголки губ в усмешке.  
– Опять пытаетесь бросить, доктор?  
Маккой нахмурился.  
– Нет, пытаюсь не сойти с ума без сигареты на этом корабле. И даже не пробуйте сменить тему. Почему вы не выступили против Кирка?  
– В двух словах, доктор? Я не хочу командовать, – ровно ответил Спок. Возможно, слишком ровно, потому что Маккой не поверил ни на секунду.  
– Чушь собачья, – заявил он, озвучивая свои сомнения.  
Спок поднял бровь.  
– Боюсь, что дело именно в этом, доктор. Я не хочу командовать на «Энтерпрайз». Кроме того, капитан Кирк, при всех его аппетитах, – очень компетентный командир. Гораздо лучше Кристофера Пайка. Я безмерно рад, что Кирк разобрался с той проблемой, иначе мне пришлось бы заняться этим самому. Я знаю, что в Империи мало кто держит себя в рамках, но тот человек был чудовищем. Уверен, не стоит напоминать об этом вам, доктор.  
Спок заметил, как Маккой вздрогнул и обхватил себя руками. Секунду он будто смотрел в пустоту, потом тряхнул головой и произнес тихо:  
– Нет, не стоит.  
Взяв свои эмоции под контроль, доктор скрестил руки на груди и недовольно глянул на Спока, воскресившего отвратительные воспоминания.  
– Только и всего? Просто не хотите командовать? И за этим не кроется что-то еще?  
– Что, например?  
Маккой закатил глаза и фыркнул.  
– Будто сами не знаете? Всякие слухи ходят. Люди болтают, говорят, что должна быть причина, почему вы с капитаном еще не убили друг друга.  
Спок слегка пожал плечами, на его лице не дрогнул и мускул.  
– Меня не касается, о чем болтают между собой всякие идиоты, вы же можете верить во что хотите. Прошу прощения, у меня дела. Хорошего дня, доктор.  
Он развернулся на каблуках и быстро пошел по коридору, пока Маккой не сказал что-нибудь еще.  
По дороге Спок размышлял. Люди так любят говорить ни о чем. Это так нелогично.  
Уже открывая дверь в свою каюту, Спок покачал головой. Зачем ему быть командиром на корабле? Он предпочел бы, чтобы его оставили в покое в тишине лаборатории, позволив заниматься исследованиями, проводить опыты. Кроме того, был еще один момент.  
Спок шагнул в комнату и снял тунику, оставшись в футболке. Он прошел дальше – туда, где у стены стояла кровать, отделенная ширмой от остальной комнаты, – и окинул взглядом фигуру перед собой.

Человек был подвешен к потолку, веревка обвивала и стягивала его тело, превращая практически в предмет искусства. Руки, заведенные за спину, были вывернуты так, что ладони, подтянутые вверх, соприкасались пальцами. Шелковая повязка закрывала глаза, а шар-кляп во рту приглушал стоны. Ноги тоже были связаны, но таким образом, чтобы удержать их раздвинутыми, а колени согнутыми. В паху блеснул метал, когда эрегированный член дернулся, сжатый «чертовым кольцом», как называли это приспособление.

Спок отметил бисеринки пота, скатывавшиеся по мускулистому телу. Его взгляд танцевал, впитывая картину, изучая каждый дюйм содрогающегося тела. Слух опьяняли звуки приглушенных стонов. Он улыбнулся, не размыкая губ.  
Подойдя к подвешенному, он вынул кортик из-за пояса. Осторожно провел по обнаженной коже груди плоской гранью клинка, наблюдая за тем, как напряглись мускулы. Он осторожно коснулся соска острием – и с удовольствием слушал жалобное хныканье. Затем одним взмахом ножа он перерезал веревку, удерживавшую человека в подвешенном состоянии.

Тот упал на кровать со сдавленным вздохом. Спок отложил кинжал, сел на человека сверху и стянул повязку с его лица. На него был устремлен затуманенный желанием взгляд пары карих глаз.  
– Джеймс, – мурлыкнул Спок.  
Кирк пытался что-то сказать, но кляп мешал ему. Спок медленно расстегнул застежки и убрал кляп.  
– Спок.  
Вышло глухо, еле слышно. Вулканец обхватил лицо капитана ладонями и жестко поцеловал его. Когда он отстранился, Кирк прерывисто дышал, изнывая от желания.  
– Скучал по мне? – спросил Спок мягко, почти ласково. Кирк кивнул.  
– Спок, пожалуйста… мне нужно…  
Он не сказал, что ему нужно. Это и так было очевидно по тому, как Кирк извивался в своих путах.  
– Конечно, нужно. Я помогу, – ответил Спок.  
Устроившись между ног Кирка, он взялся за основание пробки, которую сам же и поставил некоторое время назад. Медленно он потянул ее, заставив капитана стонать и вскрикивать. Вытащив дилдо, Спок снял брюки и толкнулся в освобожденную дырку. Карие глаза закрылись, Кирк запрокинул голову, его переполнял восторг.

Спок начал толкаться, двигаться внутрь и наружу, наслаждаясь видом распластанного под ним покорного тела не меньше, чем ощущением того, как плотно охватывают его член чужие мышцы. Он подвинулся и стал вбиваться в расслабленное тело – его бедра работали как поршень, пока он не кончил, заполняя Кирка не только своим членом.

Спок перекатился на бок, потянулся рукой к кольцу на почти фиолетовом от прилива крови органе, и снял его. Глаза Кирка распахнулись невероятно широко, когда вулканец начал дрочить ему.  
– Да! Спасибоспасибоспасибоспасибо Ооооу.  
Спок довольно наблюдал за тем, как Кирк кончает, горячая струйка спермы забрызгала их обоих.  
Спок повернулся и заглянул в карие глаза капитана, полные обожания. Погладив его по лицу, он перекатился на другую сторону, развязал веревки и притянул Кирка поближе к себе.  
– Ты отлично справился, Джеймс.  
В ответ раздалось что-то вроде довольного всхлипа, и Кирк спрятал лицо на груди вулканца.  
Пока капитан засыпал в объятиях своего старшего офицера, последний вспоминал разговор с доктором. Он полагал, никто не понял бы его. Спока все устраивало. Он не хотел командовать. По крайней мере, кораблем.


End file.
